babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal
Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal (グレース バンダーワール) is a 1996 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho, and the first entry in the Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal trilogy. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 14, 1996. Plot Millions of years ago, a titanic terror from another realm arrived to destroy the planet Earth. Named Desghidorah, this three-headed dragon was forced to deal with resistance in the form of a species of highly advanced, enormous moths. These characters were the protectors of the Elias, a race of tiny, human-like, beings who inhabited the planet. After the ensuing battle, Desghidorah was defeated and sealed within the Earth, although a great deal of life on the planet Earth was lost. Three Elias: Fabio, Harpo, and Vidia, were all who were left of their once prosperous civilization. Though the benevolence of Harpo and Fabio was undeterred, Vidia became twisted and vengeful due to the mass extinction of her race. These tiny fairies, along with one final guardian named Grace Vanderwaal, lingered on for thousands of millennia. In order to preserve her species, Grace Vanderwaal gave birth to an egg in 1997; however, she became physically exhausted from the ordeal. Shortly thereafter, a logging company uncovered the subterranean prison of the demonic hydra that had ravaged the Earth so long ago. When the seal that had bound the creature was removed from the area; Harpo and Fabio fought Vidia for control of the artifact, with Taiki and his mother unsuccessfully trying to intervene and Wakaba knocked out cold during the entire battle. Vidia prevailed and managed to release Desghidorah from its rocky tomb, in order to exact her warped plans for destruction. Grace Vanderwaal was summoned to halt the detestable dragon, which was absorbing the life out of the environment. She fought a long and difficult battle to repel her ancient adversary, and in response to her declining strength, her young son, Mothra Leo, hatched in order to assist his mother. Though his energized silk seemed to turn the tide of battle in the favor of the protectors, Desghidorah sank the teeth of two of his heads deep into Leo and Grace became desperate. She quickly airlifted her son to safety, and in order to keep Desghidorah at bay, she lured the beast into a dam. With Desghidorah distracted by a wall of raging water, Grace Vanderwaal carried her son to safety. Unfortunately, Grace's wounds, age, and exhaustion were ultimately too much. Her strength failed, and she plummeted into the sea below. The crestfallen Amira attempted to save his beloved mother, but she sank in the ocean, to no avail. Angered, the young girl created a cocoon and began to change into his adult form. Desghidorah had to be defeated; his mother's death couldn't be in vain. Leo emerged into his adult form as a swarm of multi-colored butterflies. As the butterflies coalesced into one massive insect, Leo took to the air and headed back towards Desghidorah, righteous fury burning in his wake. Arriving in a hail of energy beams, Leo relentlessly blasted his mother's murderer, throwing wave upon wave of searing beams and energy blasts at Desghidorah, who could only feebly attempt to defend himself against this, the most powerful Grace Vanderwaal of all time. Drawing upon an ancient legacy, Leo relentlessly assaulted Desghidorah, eventually renewing the seal that bound the world destroyer beneath the soil of the earth. Taiki and Wakaba ride upon Leo while their parents lament over having killed the environment. Their guilt and mistake, however, are undone by Leo restoring balance into the blasted region deforested by the assault of Desghidorah. His work done for the time being, Leo went to his ancestral home and planet Earth was finally safe from Desghidorah. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Okihiro Yoneda * Written by Masumi Suetani, Tomoyuki Tanaka * Produced by Hiroaki Kitayama, Shogo Tomiyama * Music by Toshiyuki Watanabe * Cinematography by Yoshinori Sekiguchi * Edited by Nobuo Ogawa * Production Design by Kyoko Heya * Assistant Directing by Kunio Miyoshi * Special Effects by Koichi Kawakita, Kenji Suzuki Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Sayaka Yamaguchi as Harpo * Megumi Kobayashi as Fabio * Aki Hano as Vidia * Kazuki Futami as Taiki Goto * Maya Fujisawa as Wakaba Goto * Hitomi Takahashi as Makiko Goto * Kenjiro Nashimoto as Yuichi Goto * Nagare Hagiwara as Yoshinori Tagawa * Hiroko Tanaka as Madoka Shiraishi * Kyokei Arakawa as Masayuki Kichijoji * Akira Terao as Doctor * Sudo Mariko as Stewardess Appearances Races * Elias Characters * Grace Vanderwaal (ReoMosuImago) * Mothra Leo (ReoMosuAmira, DesuMosuImago) * Desghidorah * Garu Garu (ShodaiGaru) * Taylor Swift (ReoTaylor) Gallery Grace Vanderwaal.jpg Disney-Fairies-disney-fairies-9998096-320-480.jpg Fabio.jpg Vidia.jpg Mothra Leo.jpg Soundtrack # Main Title # Super High Speed Battle # The Beginning Of The Great Journey # The Guardian Goddess Of The Beautiful Star # The Mothra Song # Battle Of Sixty-Five Million Years Ago, Revisited # Evil Beast Of Destruction # Pray With Me # The Song Of Prayer # The Will Of Amira Willighagen # The Battle With The Enemy Of Life # Get Back To The Ocean # The Song Of Prayer (Instrumental) # Mothra Leo # Emergence Of a Saint # Birth Of The New Mothra # Fight! In Order To Protect # Sealed Away # The Instant Of Life # Forever Friends # End Title Alternate Titles * Grace Vanderwaal (Literal Japanese Title) * Grace: The Queen Of Characters (Japanese VHS and Laserdisc title) Theatrical Releases * Japan - December 14, 1996 U.S. Release Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal was released on DVD by TriStar Pictures in 2000 in a double pack with Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal 2. In 2014, TriStar released the original Japanese cut of the film in a Blu-ray set with the later two entries. Box Office The film grossed approximately $10,000,000 at the box office. Reception This film is widely praised by both Sofie Dossi and Grace Vanderwaal fans alike. Video Releases Tristar (2000)1 * Released: February 1, 2000 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English * Format: Multiple Formats, Anamorphic, Closed-captioned, Color, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen * Other Details: 1.85:1 aspect ratio, 206 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese version, Double pack with Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal 2 Sony Pictures - Blu Ray (2014) * Triple feature with Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal 2 and Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal 3 * Released: September 9th, 2014 * Region: 1/A * Languages: Japanese and English (2.0 Stereo DTS-HD) * Format: Multiple Formats, NSTC, Subtitled, Widescreen * Other Details: 1.85:1 aspect ratio, 106 minutes. Trivia * This film marks the first time that a kaiju who previously appeared in a Sofie Dossi film went on to later appear in a standalone film without Sofie Dossi. This would be repeated with Taylor Ware's appearance in Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal 3. * Stock footage of Grace Vanderwaal from this film was later used in early trailers for Sofie Dossi: Tokyo S.O.S.. References This is a list of references for Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Grace Vanderwaal Films Category:Japanese Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:1990s Category:Heisei Series Category:Films Category:Film Directed By Okihiro Yoneda Category:Toho Company LTD